Madness at School: The Cullens are Here!
by EmmettandCinderpelt
Summary: Oh no! The Cullens have transfered to my school, and everyone is going nuts! Strange things are happening 0 o But one good thing, Emmett it here! Oh i love him so! Does he feel the same way?
1. The Cullens are HERE!

**My first story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**"I own Twilight!" I said**

**"Lier! No you don't" Emmett replied. Sadly, he is correct.**

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my GOSH!!" My friend Elyssa said, jumping up and down uncontrollably.

"What, what, WHAT!!" I yelled at her. She always acts crazy, but this was a new type of crazy, which meant something BIG must have been happening.

"Ok so I've got a 'secret source' ok?" She said.

"Ya…AND?" I said impatiently.

"Well…. my 'secret source' has told me that the CULLEN FAMILY (along with Jacob and Bella of course) are transferring to our school!!"

"No way!!" I screamed. This was way cool!! Wait until I told all of my friends. Ever since someone (cough ALICE) sort of let it slip that they were all vampires, the Cullen Family had become celebrities. And now they were coming to our school! I tried not to drool as I thought of that hot sexy Emmett Cullen, and screamed "NO Way!!" again.

"Oh and get this! They all broke up!" Elyssa said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella and Edward broke up! And Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper!" Elyssa said, but I stopped listening after she said Rosalie and Emmett. I couldn't believe it! It was my dream come true!

The next day, my friends Rithi, Katie, Sharon, Elyssa, Sara, Jenna and I were in the library when a bunch of girls started squealing.

"I bet they saw Edward," said Katie dreamily. "He's hotter than Nick Jonas, who is a hot grilled cheese sandwich!"

"No way! It was Emmett, I'm sure of it!" I said.

"I hope Jasper loves squirrels. And ducks!" said Sharon

"I don't care who they saw. I'm just mad that evil Jacob is coming to our school. I will bother him non-stop," said Rithi.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Elyssa asked.

"Uh… because he's…uh… ya," Rithi said, while she was probably thinking: _I hate werewolves… I'm a vampire…. Blood… Sharon's blood smells good… must…resist…ugh!!_

"Uh Rithi? Why are you sniffing me?" said Sharon nervously.

Ok skipping this awkward part

I was sitting in math class, gazing dreamily across the classroom and thinking of Emmett, when suddenly, as if the universe was suddenly kind to me, the door opened. There stood the angel with strong muscles called Emmett.

"Oh my gosh my life is now complete!!" I screamed in my head. When everyone started staring at me funny, I realized too late that I said it out loud. "Uh… ya uh… well you see…" I stuttered.

"Uh anyways," said my teacher, "Emmett you can sit next to Rachael. Please try not to break the seat with your manly muscles." Then everyone stared at my teacher, weirded out that she said THAT out loud. Well I started to sweat, because Rachael sat at the table next to mine, which meant Emmett would be sitting sooooo close to me. I started hyper ventilating, and I felt my heart stop when Emmett looked strait into my eyes.

"Are you some sort of freak or something?" He asked. Ok, I admit, not exactly the romantic words I've been waiting for, but at least he talked to me right? Oh shoot now he's laughing at me. "HA! Ha, ha, ha! So I completed your life huh?"

"Uh…" I said, blushing deeply.

"Wow you're more interesting than Bella," he said smiling that gorgeous smile of his. Oh wow, I thought. He's amazing, and I think that he gave me a complement!

Nothing more happened besides me staring at him (and slightly drooling) for the rest of the class time

The rest of the day passed. In 6th period, I had gym. When I got there, I realized that Edward, Jasper, Jacob and Emmett were all there. YES!! I thought. I ran over to where all four of them were talking to Katie, Sharon, and Rithi.

"Gosh Jacob. Gosh you're just... Gosh. Grrr," Rithi said weirdly. She looked so mad and was poking him rudely in the stomach. I laughed because she looked so small next to him.

"So ya, you like squirrels?" Jasper asked Sharon.

"Yes! Finally I have a brotherin who shares my interest!!" Sharon shouted.

"It's just like the All Mighty Duck said! He told me I would find another squirrel friend here!" Jasper said, while I just stared. I never thought there would be another person just like Sharon. Wow. Then I looked at Katie, who of course was just staring at Edward and fidgeting and squealing and kept saying something under her breath that I couldn't hear. Sounded a lot like "Hot grilled cheese sandwich…." I smiled at Emmett, and he smiled back.

"HEY it's that weird girl from math class!" He said. "What's up?"

"Oh uh ya uh ya know. Nothing," I said blushing. The coaches whistled. Oh joy, gym time. I actually like gym a lot because it was sort of fun, but not today. Today I wanted to continue talking to Emmett (and see if Katie actually talked to Edward) but I couldn't. I had to run laps. Of course, the vampires and Jacob didn't have to run the laps; they would finish them too soon. I was still half way around the gym when I saw Rithi sit down. How had she run them all so fast? She couldn't really… No! She's not a vampire, no matter what Emily or my squirrelly instincts were telling me.

After the laps, and the sit-ups and push-ups and blah, one of the coaches said we could go outside. Yes! I could have time to talk to Emmett.

When we got outside, I got with Rithi, Sharon and Katie and we watched Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Jacob play football against Alex, Jeff, Ali, and Ryan. We all laughed as the 2nd team of guys lost miserably. Hannah had joined us and cheered on Jacob, while Rithi was torn between cheering for our team and booing Jacob.

"Isn't Jacob just so awesome?" Hannah asked.

"He smells funny," said Rithi.

As we were walking back, we all walked behind Cullen guys and Jacob. We just happened to hear their conversation accidentally (Disclaimer: no we did NOT eavesdrop on purpose. It was a complete accident that happened purposely). In case you're curious, here was the conversation:

(ED Edward, EM Emmett, JA Jasper, JAK Jacob)

JAK – Why can't I be JA? JAK sounds weird.

ME – Shh! I'm trying to tell them what you said!

Moving on

ED – So are you sad that you and Rosalie broke up?

EM – Actually no. I met this really cute weird girl

_(I look at my friends and started jumping up and down)_

EM – Her name is Rosmery

_(I fall down on the concrete and Sharon, Katie, Rithi, and Haden (who had magically appeared) all fell over me)_

"Ouch" "Ugh!" "My ankle!" "I will drink your blood for this!"(was that Rithi? Sounded like her, but I'm not sure) "Run my squirrels!" (yes, if you're wondering, that was Sharon).

I look up and saw Emmett looking at me. It was my ankle that was hurting, but my heart hurt even more. How could Rosmery, one of my best friends, do this to me? And the worst part is that Emmett likes her back. I thought he was starting to like me. What was I going to do?

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Now yall don't forget to review please! i would greatly appreciate it :D I'm only going to add the next chapter if you review, so if you want to read more, then review!!**


	2. To be, or not to be?

**OK! I am not going to update the next chapter until i get MORE REVIEWS! i only got 1 last time! :(**

**Disclaimer: My squirrely instincts are telling me that i do NOT own Twlilight (is dat spelled correctly?)**

"Do you need help

"Do you need help?" Emmett asked, looking at my twisted ankle.

"N-no I'm f-fine," I said, trying to stand up. I hope Emmett thought the stuttering was the fact that my ankle hurt, not the fact that I was about to burst out crying because he liked Rosmery.

"Here, let me help you. I'll carry you to the nurse," He said, and before I could say anything, he picked me up and started carrying me like a baby in his arms. Besides, I wouldn't have protested anyways. I kind of liked laying there in his cold arms (oh alright, I didn't _kind of_ like it. I LOVED it!). I was in the state of bliss by the time we were almost to the nurse. That happiness was shattered of course.

"Hey! Oh my gosh, what's wrong with your ankle?" Rosmery asked. She looked generally concerned, but I could see she was so jealous Emmett was carrying me.

"I tripped and fell and I think I twisted my ankle," I said, trying not to sound bitter. Rosmery was my friend of course! I just never knew she liked Emmett. I guess I should be happy that Emmett likes her back. Eh, screw it. I'm MAD!!

Emmett stayed with me while the nurse checked out my ankle.

"Looks like a sprain," she said. "You will have to walk with a crutch for about a week or two, but you'll survive."

"Do you think you can walk right now?" Emmett asked me. I tried to put weight on my foot but fell down.

"I'll call my dad and ask him to pick me up," I said.

"No that's ok. I'll give you a ride in my jeep," he said. I must have looked scared (I mean really, I've seen pictures of his jeep and heard stories. It's no pony ride), so he said quickly "Or we can ride in Edward's Volvo."

"Great! Oh, wait a second…" I said, smiling and thinking to myself. "Can you give a few of my friends a ride too?"

"Ya sure. Uh you might not want to invite Rithi though. Jacob is coming." Perfect, I thought to myself.

"She'll be ok. Lets invite her," I said, smiling evilly. Emmett laughed his gorgeous laugh.

In the car, Katie was in the front seat. Alice and Bella and Rosalie were still bitter about the fact they broke up with Jasper, Edward, and Emmett, so they rode in Rosalie's car. Katie was staring at Edward, until he said, "Will you marry me?"

"EEEK!! OH MY GOSH!! AHH!!" screamed Katie, jumping up and down wildly. If the seatbelt weren't holding her, she would have flown out the window.

"Ha, ha sheesh. I was kidding. I didn't think you talked, or said anything except 'hot grilled cheese sandwich'. What are you talking about, by the way? Are you hungry?" Rithi and I giggled, and Katie blushed and said nothing. Emmett suddenly touched my hand.

"I love how warm you non-vampires are," he said. I blushed, and he laughed and touched my cheek. "Especially when you're blushing. So warm."

"I bet I know who you think is warm," teased Jasper. "It's that Rosmery girl." When Jasper said that, I remembered Emmett didn't like me, so I turned my face away abruptly, his hand falling from my cheek. When I did that, I was suddenly looking into Jacob's eyes. He looked like he understood what had upset me, and gave me a small comforting smile. I gave him a small smile back.

"Ah! Jacob you infuriating _dog_," Rithi said, being her normal Jacob-hating self. She says random hate words about him all the time, and then pokes him rudely in the stomach, like she did now.

When we got to my house, Emmett said he would carry me, but I told him no.

"Jacob can do it. You probably carried me enough today," I said. I thought Emmett looked a little hurt, but that passed, and I was still mad that he liked Rosmery. Jacob carried me to my house, and I went inside. I somehow managed to climb up the stairs, and I went to the computer and typed an email to my friend in Louisiana.

TO: _Meredith_

FROM: _Me_

_Dear Meredith,_

_You'll never believe it! Edward Cullen and his family (plus Jacob and Bella) have transferred to my school!! _

5 seconds later…

TO: _Me_

FROM: _Meredith_

_Oh. My. GOSH._

_I just want u to know that you are the luckiest person alive. Now I will use an extensive amount of exclamation marks to show my jealousy. __!! __I will have to come there to steal Edward before anyone else. See you in three hours._

I laughed when I read that. No matter how much she wanted to come, there was no possible way. I wish she could come though. I missed her a lot.

Three hours later

DING DONG. That was my doorbell? Weird. No one ever visits me.

"Meredith?" I said, shocked when I saw her at my door. "You actually came!"

"Yep! My mom said I could go to school here for about a week before I had to come home. Can I stay here at your house?"

"Uh… ya of course!" I replied.

"I can't wait to meet Edward!" she said.

The next day on the bus, Meredith sat next to our friend Priya, and I sat in the seat in front of them and turned around to talk.

"So Priya, how excited are you that EDWARD CULLEN is at our school?"

"Everyone keeps asking me that, but truthfully I don't even care about him," Priya replied. Suddenly, every girl in the bus (and even a few guys) stopped talking and stared at Priya.

"Really? _Everyone_ loves Edward, at least that's what I thought," asked Meredith.

"You don't love Edward Cullen?! I'm like going to marry him!" shouted Jenna.

"YOU'RE going to marry him? No way! I am!" Another girl said to Jenna.

"I thought Katie was?" I asked, confused and not really wanting to get into this right now.

"Heck no I AM!!" shouted Sara. Then, the entire bus was full of girls fighting, shouting many things.

"Edward is MINE!" "He's going to marry me!" "I know Jacob will imprint on me" "Ya right! He'll imprint on ME" "Squirrels shall rule the world and Jasper is all mine!"(wait, since when does Sharon ride my bus?). It was like that all the way to school. When we got there, I ran off the bus full of crazy Cullen obsessed girls (and a few Jacob obsessed).

When I got off the bus, my friend Mariah was looking at the fighting girls on my bus and shaking her head.

"Obsessed people are weird," she said, while she was probably thinking: _one of these days I'm going to get a big gun and explode all these crazy Edward and Jacob obsessed people. When they are destroyed, I will have a big party and have chocolate. _But I'm just guessing she's thinking that. I don't know.

When I got inside the school, I smiled when I saw Emmett. But he was talking to Rosmery, so I scowled and turned away. I saw Rithi talking to Katie, with Jacob behind her. Now, before I tell you what happens, let me tell you that Rithi is DEATHLY afraid of bugs. And she didn't know Jacob was standing behind her.

"Oh my gosh Rithi! There is a mosquito flying around your butt," said Jacob.

"AHH! Oh my gosh! Slap it, slap it!" She screamed. Um, well Jacob TRIED to slap the mosquito, but he has really big hands, and he… kind of missed.

"GRR JACOB!" Rithi yelled, and then punched him. I was really shocked that Rithi has a powerful punch. Since Jacob was a werewolf and all, Rithi would have to be… NO! She is NOT a vampire. Anyways, Jacob was lying on the floor unconscious, and Rithi poked him rudely in the stomach (again).

"Sheesh Rithi," laughed Katie. "Why do you hate Jacob so much?" Rithi looked thoughtful, and suddenly I remembered something that happened when we were five…

When we were five…

A weird kid walked up to Rithi and me in the park. "Hi! I'm Jacob Black," said the weird kid, smiling. Rithi punched him. "OW!" screamed Jacob. "What was that for?"

"I hate you," said Rithi.

"We just met two seconds ago!!"

"I know. You have scarred me for life." Rithi poked him rudely in the stomach (an abusive act she will carry on many years later).

Back to the present

"Hey," said Elyssa. "Oh my gosh, Edward is like soo hot." I groaned. Did anyone talk about anything other than the new kids anymore? I jumped back as Meredith, Katie, Sara, Jenna, and all the girls from my bus and a few more people I never met (I think I saw some guys there too!) started squealing about the fact that they loved Edward. I ran out of the screaming crowd and went to my locker. I closed my eyes and leaned against my locker, enjoying the peaceful silence.

"ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY DUCK! THE SQUIRRELS WILL RULE YOU ALL! Come with me, my squcks! (squirrel/duck). You too Jasper!" So much for peace, I thought as I watch Sharon drag Jasper along with her to her first class, being followed by a bunch of squirrels and ducks (where are the teachers? Janitors? Why isn't anyone stopping the animal madness?) I saw Emmett coming down the hallway. Rosmery was nowhere in sight. I decided I had to tell Emmett that I loved him (I know I know, I'm a "hypocrite." I just accused people of being obsessed. But, this is LOVE, not obsession.)

"Ok maybe I'm a little obsessed," I thought. I saw Emmett start to smile, and I realized too late that, once again, I said it OUT LOUD!! I blushed, and Emmett laughed.

"So you're obsessed with me?" he asked.

"Uh…." I said, trying to look for an excuse.

"I need to talk to you," Emmett said. "A few years ago, I ran over Rithi with my jeep." I stared at him… kept staring… stare… when was he going to say he was kidding?!

"Oh… uh… huh?!" Or something smart like that escaped from my mouth.

"I tried to get Carlisle to save her, but she was dying. So I bit her. She's a vampire." My head started whirling. Forget telling Emmett that I loved him, this was IMPORTANT!

"Hey," Rithi said. I jumped, not knowing where she came from. Emmett caught me before I came crashing down on the floor (oh, if you've ever jumped with crutches and a very painful sprained foot, you'll know that crashing on the floor is not exactly the brightest idea. If you're lucky, a really cute vampire with strong muscles will catch you…)

Anyways…

"Y-y-you're a vampire? Seriously? I thought Emily and I were teasing you for nothing. And I thought my squirrelly instincts had gone crazy."

"Squirrelly instincts are never crazy," said Sharon, who had popped out of nowhere, causing me to jump and almost crash again (I didn't crash thanks to Emmett)

"Ya I am a vampire, thanks to Emmett who saved my life after he almost killed me," said Rithi, smiling at Emmett. My world started spinning. Rithi was a vampire? AND she liked Emmett too!

"First Rosmery, now Rithi! NOOO!" I thought.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Stuff Happens

**Yes! i got 3 more reviews! Thank you guys!**

**And yes, if you were wondering, Sorrel1000 is Rithi and Proudtobenothuman is Sharon. : SO would people OTHER THAN PEOPLE IN THE STORY kindly review. Or else no more chapters :(**

**Disclaimer:**

**"She does not own Twilight, or any of the charactors" - Rosmery**

**"Ya ya i know. I only own the charactors who are at my school! HAHA just kidding. Now go away Rosmery, I'm still mad at you for the whole Emmett thing, grrr" i glare at Rosmery, and she glares back**

**"Uhm, I am slightly uncomfortable" Emmett says, inching away from the about to explode girls.**

"What do you mean?" asked Rithi. DANG IT! I really need to work on THINKING these things, and NOT SAYING THEM OUT LOUD!! Before I could think of an excuse (maybe I could actually think of something this time), Rithi continued speaking. "Being a vampire, we can still be friends! No worries. And I don't like Emmett! I like Jasper."

"NOO! Squcks, ATTACK!!" shouted Sharon. Millions of squirrels and ducks started flying at Rithi (I mean seriously!? Am I the only one who sees this?! What's wrong with this school!! Why isn't anyone doing anything!!) I stared dumbly as Rithi attacked a few squirrels and ducks and drank their blood. "No my brotherins!" Sharon shouted. There is no way this is actually happening, I thought. Suddenly Jasper appeared, and the squirrels stopped attacking Rithi.

"Here, I'll take you to the nurse," he said, smiling. Rithi smiled back.

Sharon glared at her, and said "I'll be watching you…" and she disappeared.

"Uh, are you ok?" Emmett asked me. I realized that I was staring, not blinking my eyes. My mouth was open too, in a big 'O'.

"I-I-i… that was… did you… that… I'll be fine," I said, shaking my head.

"So, there's a dance on Friday. Are you going?" asked Emmett. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG, I thought. Was he asking me out?

"Are you?" I asked.

"Ya. Mostly because Rosmery is going. You should come, it will be fun!" Emmett said, but I wasn't listening. He wasn't asking me out. I felt rejected.

"Ya I'll be coming. Maybe I could go with Jacob," I said thoughtfully. Emmett looked a little hurt, but he smiled.

"Cool! Should be a fun night," He replied. And we walked away. I found Meredith and told her she could come with me to all of my classes.

In math, I wasn't listening to the lesson (no surprise), and I wasn't staring at Emmett (whoa major surprise!) Instead, I was thinking. And doodling on my paper:

Should I tell Emmett that I like him at the dance?

Pros

1) He might say he liked me back

2) We could kiss!!

3) Rosmery might be very supportive and happy for me

4) We could live happily ever after

Cons

1) He might NOT like me back

2) He could slap me as i try to kiss him

3) Rosmery could kill me

4) He could hate me for the rest of my life and we couldn't even be friends

I gave up writing the list. Mostly because I had to, when my teacher picked up the paper and crumbled it and threw it in the trash. I saw Emmett look away quickly. I was a little uneasy. Had he seen what I wrote?

When Meredith and I got to science, I realized with a shock that CARLISLE was my new teacher!

"YES! He replaced the other, weird teacher," I said excitedly to Rithi, Sharon, and Meredith. Finally, science won't be boring anymore! Too late I realized the bad part of having Carlisle as a teacher…

"Oh my gosh he's sooo cute!" I heard Kathy say to Mawardi. I groaned as I saw a lot of girls whispering, probably about our new "cute teacher". UGH!

During the entire class girls kept going up to Carlisle (he didn't let them call him Mr. Cullen) and asking if he needed anything. If they could help him… with some work. If there was anything they could DO for him. It was so completely disturbing.

Of course I wasn't the only one disturbed, but the others were mostly guys who had crushes on the girls going up to Carlisle. It looked like the girls were trying to get the guys jealous. It made me wonder if maybe Emmett was trying to make ME jealous by hanging out with Rosmery… but I decided probably not.

In gym, I talked to Katie, Rithi and Sharon as we watched Edward, Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett play Alex, Jeff, Ali, and Ryan in a rematch game of football (guess who won again). They (Katie, Rithi and Sharon) agreed we should "totally!" have a sleepover Friday night. That way we could get dressed for the dance (well, Katie would be getting dressed up. Rithi, Meredith and I would be wearing jeans and a shirt. Sharon… well, who knows what Sharon would be wearing).

When it was time to go inside, we talked with the guys (the guys being Edward, Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett), and we arranged a car pool. Jacob would come to my house, and Edward would drive Katie, Meredith, and Jacob in his "special occasions" car (a sexy black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish). Emmett would drive Jasper, Sharon, Rithi, and me in Edwards Volvo (not as sexy, but at least I'm with Emmett!) Rosmery would be meeting us at the dance (which is held in our gym, but it won't smell like gym socks as SOME stories says it does).

Yes! Friday will be perfect! Except for the fact that Rosmery will be there with Emmett, I still haven't decided if I'm going to tell him I love him, Meredith and Katie and Elyssa and almost EVERY GIRL will be all over Edward and crowding the dance floor, Rithi and Sharon will be fighting over Jasper, and I think Sharon is planning on bringing her Squcks. Other than that, Friday will be perfect!

TO BE CONTINUED…

**REVIEW or else i am writing NO MORE!!**


	4. Goodbye Emmett?

**OK, i am very disapointed in everyone. No one reviewed!! Grrrr!!**

**Ok so funny/weird thing happened a few months ago, and i just want to share it with the world. I was in thecar with my mom, and we were talking about my cousin Edward. And then, i looked in front of me, and the car in front of us was a VOLVO!! i started cracking up!**

**Disclaimer: ya ya whatever i don't own Twilight blah blah.**

Friday at my house: An hour before the dance Friday at my house: An hour before the dance

"Uh huh, ya ok. Sure Jacob, no problem," I said, hanging up the phone.

"What did _he _want?" Rithi asked. She was still mad that Jacob was coming to the dance. We were in the kitchen with Meredith, eating a snack. Katie and Sharon were upstairs, changing.

"Jacob said that he was coming over a little earlier than planned. He said there was something important he need to talk about with us," I replied.

"Great. Now I have to spend some extra minutes with him," Rithi replied grumpily.

"Or you could have some extra minutes poking him in the stomach," Meredith said. I gave her a look that said _Don't encourage her._

"There is that," said Rithi, becoming happy again. I sighed. I walked over to the refrigerator, got out some bread, and put it in the toaster. My ankle had healed, thankfully in time for the dance, and I no longer need the crutches.

"Okay, I'm coming down," shouted Katie. We walked to the stairs and saw Katie come down in a flowing green halter-top dress that had dark green and yellow spots on it.

"Oh my gosh Katie, you look so pretty," Rithi said.

"Uh isn't that MY dress?" I asked. I wasn't mad, just a little confused.

"It's so bubbly!" shouted Sharon from somewhere upstairs.

"Do you mind if I wear it?" Katie asked.

"No, not at all," I said smiling. She did look really pretty in the dress.

"I'm sure Edward will be very impressed. Good luck!" said Meredith. We all stared at her, shocked. I even heard Sharon make a loud gasping noise from upstairs. "What?" Meredith asked.

"Aren't you like, in love with Edward?" I asked. In theory, all girls who are at one point obsessed with Edward will eventually die trying to get him. NEVER has any girl given up their hopes of being with him (I mean really, look at Bella!) Before Meredith could explain, the doorbell rang. "That must be Jacob," I said

"Great," said Rithi sarcastically, and she, Meredith and Katie went to the kitchen while I went to the door.

"Hey Jacob. Nice tux," I said when I opened the door.

Jacob fidgeted, looking very nervous. "Uh oh ya thanks," he said. "Where's Rithi?" he asked. I pointed to the kitchen, very confused. Did he WANT to be stabbed a million times in the stomach by Rithi's finger? I followed him.

"Uh h-hey Meredith. Um you look nice Katie," he said. Katie scowled at him. I sighed, because Jacob will never know that there is a reason girls get mad when you say they look nice, not beautiful.

"What do you want Jacob?" Rithi asked, rudely poking him in the stomach (no surprise there).

"Rithi! I must tell you! I have imprinted on you! Please love me!!" Jacob said, looking very desperate. I stared, and saw that the same expression was on Meredith and Katie's face. Jacob imprinted on Rithi?! But… but… Rithi HATED Jacob! AND she's a vampire! This was so weird!

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I love another," Rithi said solemnly. Meredith, Katie, and I started staring at Rithi now. She must be talking about Jasper, I thought.

"Who? Who is it!?" Jacob cried, literally. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Uh… oh um…" Suddenly the toaster dinged, and I swear I saw a light bulb above Rithi's head at the same time. She grabbed my toast out of the toaster, grabbed a sharpie, and scribbled something on the toast. "I love him," she said, holding up the toast that had a smiley face. The face also had a mustache.

Jacob glared at the toast. "I'll be watching you…" he said menacingly.

"SHARON! What's taking you so long?" Katie shouted, making us all jump. The moment was just too weird, I was glad for a distraction.

"These wings make it hard to zip up the zipper!" She shouted back. Oh ok. The wings were just… wait! Did she say wings? "Ok, I'm coming down!" she said. When she got into the kitchen, we all gasped.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"Gosh…" Rithi, Meredith, and Katie all said. Sharon was wearing a giant yellow duck suit! Webbed feet for shoes included! On top of her head there was a pink bow.

"Uh… nice… costume?" Jacob said awkwardly. "I think I'll just wait in the living room for Edward, Emmett, and Jasper to show up." He left the room, leaving the rest of us to just stare at Sharon.

"So what did I miss while I was changing?"

"Uh… nothing except that Jacob told Rithi he imprinted on her, and Rithi pretended to love a piece of toast-," said Meredith.

"Wait, who said anything about pretending?" Rithi interrupted. "I LOVE Mr. Toast. He is my life."

"Rithi? You can't seriously love a piece of toast! What about Jasper?" I asked.

"Jasper was indeed a fantasy. But Mr. Toast is the real deal. He holds my heart!" Rithi said, hugging the smiling toast. The doorbell rang just then, and I ran to the door, while the rest continued to stare at the crazy vampire.

I opened the door to Sharon. "What? How? When?" I said confused. Then I looked closer, and gasped. "Oh my gosh!" It was Jasper. He was wearing a Duck suit, JUST… LIKE… SHARON. HE EVEN HAD THE BOW!! Either they would make a perfect couple, or they will destroy the world with their craziness.

"Oh, uh… come in… Jasper…" I said, stunned. Edward was behind him, and then I nearly fainted. Emmett came in. He was wearing a tux, or what used to be a tux. The sleeves of the jacket were cut off because his arms were too big. His white shirt was stretched over his chest, showing his abs. He laughed at my expression, his perfectly white teeth making flashing. When had I stopped breathing? I focused, making myself take slow, deep breaths.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"Hey," Emmett replied. "Where is everyone?"

"In the kitchen," I said. "Oh and you'll never believe what Sharon is wearing."

"I doubt it's weirder than Jasper's outfit," Emmett said, looking at his "brother".

"Oh, you have no idea," I said under my breath, even though I knew Emmett could still hear me. Sharon, Rithi, and Meredith came out, and I could see from Emmett's expression that when he saw Sharon, he didn't know whether to laugh, to be confused or shocked. I laughed (you should have seen his face! Oh, and Rithi still was holding the piece of toast.) Suddenly, Katie came out of the kitchen, and I heard Edward gasp. She moved as if she were in slow motion, and I saw Edward watching her every step.

"You… that dress… you… look pretty…" he stuttered. Katie glowed, and I saw Meredith look a little jealous. Maybe she wasn't entirely over Edward…

" 'Kay everybody, lets get this show on the road," said Emmett. Everyone headed towards the cars, but I held Meredith back.

"You still like Edward don't you? Why did you say you didn't?" I asked.

"I never said I didn't, but I just thought that I should give up," she replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"I... found someone else back in Louisiana," said Meredith. "I actually have a chance with him, I think. I mean he's cute, funny, sensitive, and smart. And I don't have a competition. He knows though, about Edward and my love for him. How could he not? But I think he likes me back. Why should I go for the out-of-the-question god-like guy when I could have the very likely to become my boyfriend guy?" I listened in amazement, and saw the truth in her words.

_Honk Honk! _"Come on, let's go!" someone shouted. Meredith walked to the black car, and I walked to the silver Volvo, and got in the passenger seat up front. Emmett started the car and started driving, while in the back I could hear Rithi obsessing over her "soul mate" (it's a piece of TOAST for crying out loud), and Jasper and Sharon were discussing some secret plan of theirs (I really hoped it had nothing to do with their squcks). Emmett turned on the radio, and I wrinkled my nose at the music he was playing. Emmett laughed when he saw my expression.

"What, you don't like rap?" he asked.

"I don't really prefer it," I said.

"Well, what type of music DO you prefer?" he asked.

"All types, I guess. But my favorite song is definitely _What Hurts the Most_. The one by Rascal Flatts, not the stupid Cascada rip-off version." Emmett didn't reply, and just nodded his head. I thought of Meredith's words: _"Why should I go for the out-of-the-question god-like guy when I could have the very likely to become my boyfriend guy?" _Am I making a mistake, stubbornly loving Emmett even if he likes Rosmery? I actually liked someone else, before Emmett came. I probably had a better chance with him than with Emmett. Should I just forget Emmett?

TO BE CONTINUED…

**REMEMBER: REVIEW!! The purple button is your FRIEND :)**


	5. THE DANCE!

**HEY YALLLLL!!**

**OK, so here is my next chapter. The DANCE :O Lets see what happens!**

**"Hey wait, you're forgetting something!"**

**Oh poo. Leave me alone Rithi!**

**"Grrr say it"**

**No**

**"YES"**

**NO!!**

**"YESS!!"**

**ugh fine. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight :(**

**"And...?"**

**Disclaimer: And Rithi rules all**

**"Good. Hey wait a minute..."**

**JUST READ THE STORY!! (p.s. no offense to Sharon or everyone else, you all rule too :D)**

We arrived at the dance about ten minutes after it started (it apparently was all my fault, according to SOME grumbling people, cough RITHI. She's a very grumpy vampire…) Anyways, some chaperones were serving pizza, so while the guys got pizza, us girls went to where the music was. We met up with Rosmery, and we all started chatting. Well, everyone else was chatting, I wasn't. I was still trying to figure out what to do with Emmett. Finally, I told my self to stop acting like a baby, this was a dance! I should have fun. I started listening to the conversation.

"Sharon, you better tell us what you and Jasper are planning. If you mess up this dance with your squcks, oooh I don't know WHAT I'll do to you!" said Katie.

"Leave my brotherins alone! I promise, no one will be harmed. The party will just… be more interesting," she said, and then started eating the pizza that Jasper (who appeared out of nowhere. He and Sharon are good at that…) gave to her.

"Hey, I heard that they are taking song requests. We should go up there sometime. Play some REAL music," I suggested.

"Good idea. Oh… hey have you seen Emmett?" asked Rosmery.

"He's by the pizza, probably eating the whole table," Meredith told her. Rosmery hurried off in that way, while I tried to suppress the jealousy I was feeling.

"No, that would be Jacob eating the table. Haven't you seen a werewolf's appetite before? Well, I'm off to spend some alone time with Mr. Toast," Rithi said.

"Uh, Rithi? It's a piece of TOAST!!" Katie yelled, and it was one of those weird awkward movie moments when the music suddenly stops and everyone looks at you. Of course, that passed quickly, and the music started again (it stopped due to electricity problems I found out later). Rithi shrugged, said something again about her "soul mate", and wandered off. I saw Rosmery and Emmett talking, coming near us.

"I'm getting some pizza," I said, and walked quickly away. I couldn't stand watching them together. I saw Emmett look worried, but that passed.

As I was eating my pizza, I saw Emmett talking to Jasper. Emmett looked a little pissed off, and Jasper looked confused.

I spent the rest of the night laughing with my friends, trying to forget Emmett (and trying forget that Sharon and Jasper had SOMETHING in mind. I will bet a million dollars that their squcks are involved).

It was nearing the end of the dance, and I decided to give up. There was no need to get all worked up for nothing. If something were going to happen, it would have. I knew Sharon and her squcks weren't going to plan anything (I know, you thought I was talking about Emmett. I'm stubbornly not going to give him up!)

Suddenly, I heard the beginning music of my favorite song, _What Hurts the Most_, by Rascal Flatts… not Cascada… I looked up and saw Emmett coming from the DJ stand.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Rosmery was next to me, but he was asking ME. ME?! I smiled and nodded my head. I took his hand and he brought me to the middle of the dance floor. He put his cool hands around my waist, and I put my arms around his cold neck. I was at peace and I wanted to enjoy the wonderful moment, with me gazing into his eyes and feeling so happy, but I knew I couldn't avoid the question.

"Why aren't you dancing with Rosmery? Don't you like her?" I asked as we swayed slowly to the beat. Tears swelled up in my eyes (I forgot to tell Emmett that the song always made me cry!)

"Ugh! Stupid Jasper told me that jealousy would make you like me more. He was wrong! It pushed you further away. I like Rosmery as a friend, but-" He broke off and I could see that if he were human, he would be blushing.

"But what?" I asked slowly.

"I like you more than a friend. I love you," He looked me in the eyes and my whole body felt like I was falling. The tears in my eyes spilled over, but it wasn't because of the song. He loved me. He loved me! Now was the time to tell him. I put my head on his chest.

"Emmett, I-" I started to say, but broke off because Emmett was thrown away from me as millions of squirrels and ducks invaded the dance floor.

"Have fun my squcks! Dance the night away!" yelled Sharon. _Noo! _EMMETT! More tears spilled. He was lost in the attack of the squcks. I couldn't even tell him I loved him.

After the dance we were driving home. Of course Emmett survived the attack. Up front, Emmett and I were silent. The radio was off, and all I could hear was Rithi in the back whisper/yelling at Sharon for some reason. It sounded like Rithi would be crying if she were a human. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but I heard the words "your awful squcks", "Mr. Toast, my beloved soul mate" and "eaten!!" I kept glancing at Emmett, and he kept glancing back at me. I really needed to tell him that how I felt, but not with Rithi and Sharon in the car (Jasper probably knew, with his "special abilities", and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw him trying not to laugh).

When we got to my house, everyone jumped out of the cars and went into my house (it was still 9:00!). We were all going to watch a few movies. Emmett and I followed slowly. Everyone was inside, but Emmett held my hand and we stood in the doorway, out of sight from everyone else. He brushed a piece of my hair from my face (a classic movie move), and stared into my eyes. He leaned closer, and my heart started beating faster. I could feel his sweet breath on my face, and I breathed it slowly in. My nose started twitching. _No, not now. Please, please not now. _I thought. The itching subsided, and I was safe, or so I thought. Emmett's mouth neared mine, and I opened my mouth.

"_AAAACHOOO!!" _Yes, I sneezed. It's like a hereditary thing, my family always sneezing at the worst moments. And, we always sneezed more than once. "_Achoo, achoo, achOO!!" _I cringed inwardly.

"ACK!" Emmett staggered backwards. "You spit all over my face!"

"Ooh my gosh I'm sooo sorry!" I said reaching towards him. He started laughing, and I joined in, though I was so mad at my nose. Why couldn't it keep the sneeze for a few minutes? I was so close to kissing Emmett!! He put his arm around my waist and we went inside, where a predictable movie war was starting. No one could decide on one movie, so we talked instead. Emmett was sitting by me, and I noticed Katie was sitting close to Edward. Rithi was still mourning Mr. Toast (she no longer blamed Sharon. Instead she blamed Jacob, and poked him rudely in the stomach again). Everyone went home at 10:30, and Meredith and I stayed up until 11:30 talking. It was a perfect day.

Saturday, I spent the whole day spending time with Meredith, because she would be leaving early Sunday. We walked with Priya and our other friend Shannon around the park we used to hang out at, and talked until we had to go home. I decided I would call Emmett on Sunday after Meredith left. After all, who knew when I would be seeing her again? I would be seeing Emmett on Monday (hopefully on Sunday if he could come over).

The next day, I hugged Meredith goodbye watched her go get on the plane (I also wished her luck with her mystery guy back home). I would really miss her, but I'll still keep in touch with her through email.

When I got home, I hurried to the phone, but it was already ringing. I picked up, hoping for Emmett. "Hello?" I asked.

"EEECK! AAAHH! OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!! AAAHH OOOOH EECCKK!!" someone screamed in the phone.

"Who the heck is this?" I asked.

"HE – HE – HE KISSED ME!!" the girl screeched.

"…Katie?"

"YES!! OH WOW HIS LIPS WERE COLD AND SOFT AND HE KISSED MEEEE!!" she yelled, and I could just easily picture her jumping up and down.

"Who did? Edward? When? How? And how did you get my number?" I asked, still confused.

"YES EDWARD!! TODAY!! HE CAME OVER-" she started.

"Uh, Katie? Could you stop screaming? My ears are starting to hurt."

"He came over (eeck!) and we talked, and he said I was an amazing girl and he kissed me!!" she said!

"Oh wow! What did you do after that?"

"I came and called you (and Sharon gave me your number)."

I stayed silent for a while. "Katie?"

"Ya?"

"Is Edward still there?"

"Ya of course. OH SHOOT!" I heard a thump, and guessed Katie dropped the phone.

"Wow…" I heard someone else say.

"Sharon? Are you eavesdropping on the phone?" I asked, though I will never know how she did it, but it's Sharon. What else could I expect?

"I… uh no! … No speakey Englash," she replied in a fake accent.

"Give it up," I heard someone else say.

"Rithi?"

"Uh… oh I uh… no! No speakey Espaniol!!"

"How are you listening on the phone?"

"Sharon's got like this spy equipment. It's weird… anyways, do you want to go shopping?" Rithi asked. I said sure. I mean, I couldn't have a private conversation with Emmett, so I might as well spend the today with friends. I would see him tomorrow.

Tomorrow, which is today, but yesterday it was tomorrow. Whatever, it's still Monday.

I walked back into school and remembered last Monday. That day had changed my life. I was in love with Emmett, and totally afraid to tell him. Now, a week later, I knew he loved me back. And I was on my way to tell him I felt the same way.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my GOSH!!" Elyssa said, jumping up and down uncontrollably. Wow, it's like a complete repeat of last Monday.

"What, what, WHAT!!" I yelled at her. Something BIG must be happening again.

"Ok so I've got a 'secret source' ok?" She said. Yes, exactly like last Monday. Except, this time it wasn't good news.

"Well…" said Elyssa, looking sad, "my 'secret source' has told me that the Cullens (along with Bella and Jacob of course) are transferring OUT of this school!"

"_NO_!!" I screamed. This was awful!! My friends (especially Katie and Sharon) would be devastated. I finally got with Emmett, and he says he loves me! And I never even got to tell him I loved him back! Now they were leaving! And gosh this is just waaaay too much like the opposite of last Monday for me to handle!

"When are they leaving," I said quietly.

"In ten minutes! They are getting their stuff together."

"Are they at school?"

"No, they are at their house. And that's not the worst part. They all got back together! Bella and Edward made up! I can't believe it! I thought we had something special!" she said, while I was thinking _did you even talk to him at all?_ "And Alice and Jasper are back together too!" Elyssa said. Poor Sharon.

"What about Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked, dreading her answer.

"No one knows, but here. Emmett left you a note."

_I'm sorry for the way I behaved on Friday. I realize that you must not love me back, or you would have said so. I told myself you will be happy for the riddance of me, but I have to tell you the reason we are leaving. We (meaning Edward and Carlisle) can't stand all the fans they have, so we will be moving out of America, where no one will know about us. _

_My heart will always be with you_

Elyssa handed me a tissue. I hadn't realized I had started to cry. Again. It's been a very emotional weekend.

It also was my worst nightmare come true.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**The purple button is your friieeennnddddd! Review, or Sharon's squcks will come to YOUR school and ruin YOUR school dance. Mwahahaha :)**

**REVIEW OR NO 6th CHAPTER!!**


	6. He's gone!

**Yes, i realize it has been awhile since my last chapter, but barely anyone reviewed!(sharon and rithi don't count. AND GUYS STOP SPAMMING ON MY REVIEWS! Grr). **

**And so, here is the all mighty, squck kicking spectacular last(ok almost last)chapter!! ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha stomach of a cow dishwasher bwahahahahahaha"**

**... What i think Sharon was trying to say was that i do not own any of the Twilight charactors or stories or blah. Right?**

**"Bwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha squcks bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"**

**Applesauce**

**"No!"**

What was I doing out here?

I know, I know: I'm at school. I should be in class. I'm not allowed to be outside right now. But I couldn't survive. I needed some peace, which strangely the school parking lot brought. Especially since my imagination let me think that the forever laughing angel had come back, and was walking towards me.

"Uh… hey," my imagination said.

"He's real you know," said Edward as he walked pass. Stupid mind reading vampire, embarrassing me. Emmett laughed.

"Edward and Jasper wanted to say goodbye to a couple friends they made here. Sorry, I'll leave," Emmett said.

"Emmett wait," I asked, my throat tightening. It would be the millionth time I would start crying within 4 days. I held the tears back. "D-do you have to leave?" I asked, looking at the ground.

"Yes." I continued looking at the ground, so I didn't see Edward suddenly appear, and didn't hear what he whispered in Emmett's ear. "How do you really feel about me?" Emmett asked, hesitantly. I looked up at him, and ran into his arms. I hugged him and buried my head in his chest, still holding tears back. I looked into his eyes.

"I love you," I said. And he kissed me. No words could describe the feeling, and I wished it could have lasted forever. But it couldn't, and Emmett drew away.

"I don't know if I'll get back with Rosalie. I hope we can still remain friends," he said. I nodded, and he smiled and went on. "I will come and visit, I promise." And he was gone, probably in the car. Jasper and Sharon came out, still saying goodbye to each other.

"May the All Mighty Duck watch over you," Sharon said.

"And may your lovely squcks stay healthy and strong," Jasper replied. Alice appeared at his side, and they walked off, but not before Sharon glared and said:

"I'll be watching you Alice." And in spite of everything that had happened, I had to laugh. After all, guys may come and go, and hearts will fill with love and then break, but friends are forever. I went inside, to comfort Katie after Edward dumped her, and to ask Rithi some more about being a vampire (i had to tell her the news. She'll be able to celebrate the leaving of Jacob).

**Mwahahahaha i'm not done yet. Still one last chapter. Yes, i know this one was short. But it was so wonderful, wasn't it? Hehe, REVIEW OR I EAT YOU. I might not even put a second chapter until someone other than my two banana head friends reviews. Yes Rithi and Sharon,i am talking to you. Grr stop the spam! PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON!! (p.s. Who else thinks Spongebob is purple? its so true. Woohoo! Anyways, bye)**


	7. One Year Later

**And now, ladys and gentlemen, i am proud to present:**

**THE FINALE CHAPTER!!! Yes, so sad but our little love story is over. Or is it? read and find out...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, or any of the books or charactors or the movie (which i still have yet to see). **

**Oh and to finally settle the dispute whether Sharon or Rithi is better, please go to my profile and vote! So i can make them shut the heck up and let other people review. **

One Year Later: Almost everything back to normal

Sometimes it's hard to tell if it actually happened. If they came, if he actually loved me, but there are reminders. For one thing, Katie still talks about her kiss with Edward. You would think that with so many Edward fans, people would hold a revolt against her. But instead, they think if they hang out with her, they could get access to Edward. No worries, Katie knows who her real friends are.

Another thing, Sharon still has her squcks. She claims she set them free, but every now and then, you come across a tiny duck in the water fountain, or a squirrel running across the hallway.

Rithi looks the same. Won't be long before word gets out that she's a vampire, but I'll stick by her the entire time (Rithi says she's glad that not all of Sharon's squcks have left. Duck tastes good to her). She still claims she loves Mr. Toast. Every time the piece of toast gets old or moldy, she trashes it and gets a new one. She currently is "dating" Mr. Toast #76.

Meredith says things have improved with her "mystery guy", and I couldn't be happier for her.

As for my other friends: Elyssa, Jenna, Sara, Priya, and everyone else, we sill talk and hang out together. I've made some new friends too. But there's one, pale, good-humored friend that I miss.

I was outside getting my mail, when some lousy little kid nearly ran me over with his bike. I fell, rolling down on the concrete. The kid fell down too.

"Watch where you're going! I may not have seen you, but you didn't need to bring me down with you!" he yelled.

"Right, he didn't see me when I was standing in broad daylight in the middle of the sidewalk. Lousy kid," I thought. The kids stuck his tongue out at me and rode away. An angelic laugh filled the air. I froze. I knew that laugh.

"Still accidentally saying things out loud instead of thinking them. You haven't changed at all," he said. I turned slowly around. There he was, glittering in the sunlight, smiling.

"I'm working on it," I said laughing. I ran to him, and he gave me a big hug. I was so happy.

Emmett came back.

**Yes, i know very short. I MIGHT make a sequal, if i can figure out what to write next. All i have is the preface, and a little hint of something that will happen in the next story. Check it out:**

PREFACE

A shadow passed overhead. Many kids looked up and stared.

"Mommy, mommy look! A duck!" one kids squealed.

"Yes honey. Ducks fly," she replied impatiently.

"But mommy look! It has a camera!" the kid cried, but he was ignored.

Later, the kid looked up at the trees. There was a squirrel, with strange looking glasses, but he disappeared.

A duck and squirrel fled to a dark part of the forest. There, they met a figure hidden in the shadows. The squirrel handed the figure its binoculars.

"Aha. So they are here. Excellent work my squcks. Time to commence phase one."

**And here's the preview:**

The next thing we all knew, our world was destroyed. We stared and stared at each other. And stared. And stared.

And then we couldn't stop crying for three hours. Well, everyone was crying except for Rithi and Sharon. Who couldn't stop laughing.

What made things worse was that Sharon still had her video camera on. And our moment of shame was recorded. FOREVER…

**All righty! SO REVIEW!!!! And if you have any ideas for the next story, feel free to let me know. And that's all folks. The story shall continue, if you want it to. And if you want Sharon and Rithi to stop reviewing, PLEASE vote for your favorite character on my poll on my profile. PLEASE.**


End file.
